bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Souls Bound Across Time- A Kisuke Urahara Love Story
Souls Bound Across Time : ' ' A Kisuke Urahara Love Story ' ' ' '''Saya Aomori is young aspiring shinigami with a dark past and an even darker future; tortured by a friendship and bond that with a certain young Kisuke Urahara that will last a life time they walk together into an uncertain future. ' '-Drama, Love Story, Life's Adventure, Life and Death ' 'Rated M for Mature Material/Language/Lemons ' 'Please R&R as this is my first story :-) Enjoy! ' 'Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters...But I wish that I did!! Thank you Tite Kubo for such an amazing ride! ' ' ' '''INTRO ''' ' '''My name is Saya Aomori and this is the story of my road to destruction only to be saved be an unlikely love…I have lived so many lives, though I am not old!' From the beginning I have been different, born of a Shinigami mother and a human father but charted to be a Soul Reaper from birth. My mother relinquished her powers to be with my father, all for love. I had never been a normal child as my imaginary friends were not friends at all but wondering souls and hollows, unnatural monsters that feed off of the unfortunate souls that lose their way. From an early age i could see these poor frightened ghosts, constantly bringing them to my mother like a lost kitten for protection. Always so kind she would always be so kind, using the little spiritual pressure she had left to perform a soul funeral to save them from the bitter harshness of the world that they had found themselves victim to. ' ' ' ' Not long after my 10th birthday, my parents were both stuck down by the unfortunate arrival of a hallow into Karakura Town, leaving me to be taken in by my only living relative , my grandfather who still remained within the Soul Society. As far back as I could remember, he made sure that I knew and respected my true heritage as a shinigami and even took it upon himself to train me as in fighting techniques , both hand to hand and zanpakto, as well as become in tune with my spiritual pressure. On the fateful day that they died, my parents sent me to the Souls Society, much like any other child would to visit a grandparent but not quite. I still remember an uneasiness that surrounded our goodbyes that day and still torments me to this day. From the moment that I was given the news of their death, I silently made myself a promise to become strong so that no one that I knew would ever fall victim to a hollow again, especially someone that I loved. On that day I made my decision to leave behind my life in the world of the living, instead giving up my humanity to learn about my hidden life. My grandfather, a high ranking shinigami in the past, mindfully worked his relationships to integrate me into the inner workings of the Soul Society, forced to deny any association to my human side. A feat that he had done once before as he helped shadow my mother’s decision to relinquish her powers and go forth to live a free life in the world of the living.; explaining that she had become pregnant with a lower ranking officers child and felt that she had brought shame on her division in so choosing to leave. He was a rather believable man with many friends in high places that aided him in his methodical plans to keep his family happy. Our time was spent on developing me as a soul reaper, a fate that I whole heartily took on so that there would be no doubt to my origin. The true success to my transformation came as my grandfather gained permission from his old friend Head Captain Yamamoto for my entrance to the Shino Academy better known as the Soul Academy. A place where I would be able to excel in my devotion to my craft and to the new more closed off me. We were subject to grueling tasks that were meant to break the weak and bring forth the strong upon entrance to the Soul Academy. The instructors looked to analyze our strengths and weaknesses in order to build us up into warriors fit to be called Soul Reapers. A title that was held amongst the people of this land as royalty, true protectors set to uphold the ideals of the seireitei. Now a young woman, no longer a child, I allowed my memories to fade of the life that I had known. Only holding onto the love of my parents to get me through, knowing that their souls watched proudly over me on the journey that I had so anxiously taken on. The news of my grandfathers passing came as a shock within my first few months of attending the Soul Academy. I guess that he was holding on for me, to get me on my path.Now alone in my existence, I had but one mission, become what my mother couldn’t… and nothing would get in my way of that fate! This news left me shut off and guarded only allowing my close friends that I had come to know the ability to see the real me. Luckily I was partnered with a brilliant young man, someone who truly balanced me. He was everything that I wasn't, like a piece of the puzzle that i had been missing yet in many ways we were the same. An amazing friend, partner and accomplice we were devoted to each other from the moment that we first laid eyes on one another. Like kindred souls it was as if our partnership was destined, a friendship that couldn't fail or be broken based on trust and admiration. A bond that carried us and pushed us to become better...together as one single soul! ' ' ''' '''Character Profile' ' ' Name: Saya Aomori' Race: Human/Shinigami Hybrid Birthday: July 11 Gender: Female Height: 5ft 6 1/2inches Weight: 120 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Blue-Grey Professional Status Affiliation: World of the Living Soul Society Spirit King Previews Affiliation: Division 13 Occupation: Shinigami More to be revealed Team: Joshiro Ukataki Kirio Hikifune Isao Hikifune Kisuke Urahara Yourichi Shihion ''Tsukabishi Tessai Partner: Kisuke Urahara Isao Hikifune Personal Status: Relatives: Mother- Ena Aomori- deceased Father- Jin Aomori- deceased Grandfather- Koichi Yoshuri Education: Shino Academy Zanpakto Zen: Sword Appearance- '' ' Black blade with red accents, Black and red wrapped hilt, Black circular cut out guard, Black sheath with red lines ' See Zen.jpg for a better view ''' ''Personality- that of an old warrior, knows little emotion and out for blood. Release Command-“From the darkest depths of Hell, Fly Zen!”''' Release Appearance-Black aura engulfs the blade, circles the ground beneath her revealing a dark energy blast that shoots off to burn anything in its path, erupting in a large black void. Takes the form of an unsettled black dragon that sheaths steam from his jagged jaws Element- Dark Fire Haku: Sword Appearance- ''' Sliver blade, Blue and white wrapped hilt, Silver rectangular dragon guard, Blue sheath See Haku.jpg for a better view ''' ''Personality- that of the protector, paternal and logical in his process Release Command-"From the icy grip of the frozen heavens, Roar Haku" Release Appearance- Blue aura engulfs the blade, then jagged blue energy blast shoot out in direction commanded, freezing anything in its path Takes the form of an obidiant blue dragon always at my side Element- Ice Can be used to together as a team to first immobilize with ice then burn in an a fiery black void. '' Known Attacks: '' Tsubasa Kaki- (Fire wing) creates a blue shield that covers like a bubble of fire that diverts the attach back at the opponent ' ' ' '''Todoroki Senshi (Warriors Roar) Zen's attack- sends out a thousands of black crescent shaped energy blasts that tares through targets like thousands of shurikens. ' '''Bankai' ' Fushichō- (Immortal Bird): Sword/ Appearance-''' '''Combilnes the hilts of Zen and Haku to reveal two large jagged blades that extend longer than the length of Saya, combined by a single hilt adorned in a silver and light blue wrapping. Personality: Release Command-''' '''"Bankai Fushichō" Release Appearance-''' 'Phoenix- A large silver winged bird covered in cold flames rises from the ground then then flies utilizing energy blasts in the commanded direction; destroying all in path to the extent that she desires. She has the ability to control the destruction rate of the attack. ' '''Element-Frozen Fire ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '